


Rainha Branca de Neve

by Blancheflor



Series: Belarus e o Mundo [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Family, From Sex to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancheflor/pseuds/Blancheflor
Summary: As vezes quando Vash olha para o passado ele mesmo se pergunta como ele pôde ficar tanto tempo sem Natalia porque ele não consegue mais se imaginar sem Natalia e o seu filho, seja como for Vash finalmente encontrou a felicidade completa em Natalia, a sua eterna rainha branca de neve.





	Rainha Branca de Neve

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction foi inspirada na música Snow White Queen do Evanescence

Vash não sabe como ele entrou nessa situaçã com os pulsos amarrados em sua cama king-size com Natalia sentada no colo dele usando somente roupas íntimas vermelhas sorrindo docemente para ele, a última coisa de que se lembra e de ter desejado uma boa noite a Lili e deitar sozinho.

Natalia se abaixou beijando os lábios dele que Vash respondeu no mesmo instante, como ele não responderia? Natalia tinha o seu coração e alma na palma da sua mão, durante séculos Vash amou e ainda ama Natalia, isso era um segredo que ninguém nem mesmo Lili sabia, ele apenas guardou esse sentimento bem fundo trancado a sete chaves dentro do seu coração.

Ele sentiu à pele arrepiar quando Natalia desabotoou os botões do pijama listrado deixando o seu peito nu para passar a mão pela barriga até chegar na clavícula, voltando e parando no cós da calça. Vash tentou tocá-la ansiando em poder sentir a pele macia nas mãos se esquecendo de que ele estava amarrado a cama.

O desespero tomou conta dele, ele tentou sefiquear futilmente, Natalia desconectou o beijo sorrindo triunfantemente voltando à beijar dessa vez o queixo descendo pela mandíbula e parando na clavícula ao mesmo tempo que arranhava o abdômen definido, Natalia voltou os beijou parando na orelha dando uma lambida.

Ele gemeu tentando se soltar mais uma vez, Natalia segurou os pulsos dele pedindo com aquele gesto que ele ficasse quieto. Vash sentiu o hálito quente de Natalia quando ela finamente falou com ele.

\- Diga que você pertence a mim Vash Zwingli.

Não era uma pergunta mais Vash respondeu mesmo assim. - Ja, eu pertenço à você Natalia.

\- Então isso significa que você me ama não é?

\- Ja, eu amo você.

Natalia se levantou para olhar nos olhos dele, seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Ver o olhar de tristeza nela cortou o coração dele, ele não queria que ela chorasse, ele queria segura-la em seus braços e consola-la para que ele nunca mais visse esse olhar novamente nela mas ele não podia porque ele estava preso na maldita cama. Natalia limpou os olhos antes de falar com ele sem ergue a vista.

\- Você diz que me ama mas sempre corre desse sentimento mesmo sabendo que não à para onde ir.

Vash tentou responder mas foi acordado pelo despertador o trazendo de volta a realidade. Ele se levantou da cama arrancando o despertador da tomada e jogando na parede, Vash colou as mãos na cabeça reprimindo a vontade de gritar, era sempre o mesmo sonho e durante os últimos sete dias o sonho vinha acontecendo com mais freqüência do que antes, ele se abraçou quando sentiu frio desejando que Natalia estivesse aqui para aquece-lo.

Vash fechou os olhos pensando no sonho ele ainda podia sentir as mãos dela no corpo dele e das últimas palavras dela, era como se ela o cobrasse por não correr atrás dela, ele se perguntou se Natalia sabia dos sentimentos dele por ela, seja como for as palavras dela o assombravam mesmo que fosse apenas na sua imaginação. Vash ficou alguns minutos pensando até que Lili bateu na porta o tirando do seu devaneio.

\- Bruder você está bem? Eu ouvi um barulho no seu quarto -. A preocupação era evidente na voz de Lili, ela deve ter ouvido o barulho do despertado sendo arremessado a parede.

\- Eu estou bem foi só o meu despertador que quebrou -. Vash não queria mentir então ele só contou meia verdade.

\- Tudo bem então, o café já está pronto.

\- Eu já estou indo.

Depois de terminar a sua higiene pessoal Vash foi até a cozinha encontrando Lili terminando o seu café, diferente dos outros dias eles não conversaram no café, Lili provavelmente sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com ele não só hoje como dias atrás, então ela apenas deu espaço a ele o que Vash era grato.

Vash terminou o seu café se despedindo de Lili ele já estava atrasado para uma reunião que ele teria com o seu chefe, ele decidiu ir andando porque era mais barato além de saudável, e também porque ele esperava que a caminhada o ajudasse a esquecer o sonho.

No caminho Vash notou uma loja de brinquedos ele parou quando um brinquedo em particular chamou a sua atenção, era uma boneca com longos cabelos prateados e um vestido branco com uma coroa na cabeça, a boneca parecia uma rainha, uma rainha branca de neve, a boneca o lembrava de Natalia já que o branco ou o gelo sempre é associado a ela por causa do nome do seu país.

Quebrando a sua linha de pensamentos Vash recomeçou a caminhada, se o seu objetivo era esquecer um pouco de Natalia não deu certo, ' e tudo por causa de uma maldita boneca', foi o seu pensamento até que chegou ao seu destino final.

A reunião ocorreu normalmente sem muita demora para o alívio de Vash já que ele nem sequer prestou atenção, a única coisa que ele queria nesse momento era voltar pra casa e tira um cochilo porque ele não conseguia dormi muito na última semana por causa dos sonhos recorrentes.

Quando Vash chegou em casa ele foi direto para o seu quarto, foi quando ele notou que o despertador foi substituído por um novo, Lili deve ter saido e comprado um novo já que ela sabia que ele não iria gastar dinheiro comprando um novo. Ele ficou parado olhando o novo despertador até que ele ouviu a voz de Lili.

\- Bruder?

\- Ja?

\- Eu comprei um despertador novo depois depois que você saiu...eu espero que você goste.

\- Você não precisava gastar dinheiro com isso mas eu agradeço mesmo assim.

Lili soltou um suspiro aliviada dando um pequeno sorriso mas que foi substituído por um olhar sério o que assusto um pouco Vash já que ele nunca tinha visto Lili com esse tipo de expressão. Lili entrou no quarto sem pedir permissão e sentou na cama dele dando um tapinha ao lado dela indicando que ele se sentasse alí fazendo com que Vash engolisse em seco antes de sentar também. Vash abaixou a cabeça olhando para as mãos serradas em punhos se recusando a encarar Lili mas ele sentiu quando ela respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

\- Eu sei que você não está bem Bruder mas eu não queria que você te pressionar a falar então eu fiquei calada até então mas hoje eu realmente estou preocupada com você porque eu sei que foi você quem quebrou o despertador.

\- Lili eu estou bem eu só acordei chateado.

Lili solto um suspiro cansado ela teria que ser direta já que ele não iria abaixar a guarda de livre e espontânea vontade, ela não queria pressionar o seu irmão mas ele não ia admitir se ela não o fizesse.

\- O motivo de sua inquietação tem haver com Natalia?

Vash arregalou os olhos com a menção do nome de Natalia, ficando surpreso por Lili mencionar o nome dela.

\- O que Natalia tem haver-

\- Eu sei que você gosta dela Bruder.

Agora Vash teve que se levantar parando na frente de Lili dessa vez encarando ela com o rosto queimando de vergonha, como era possível que Lili soubesse do seu amor por Natalia se ele nunca disse a ninguém sobre isso?

\- Como você-

\- Eu reparei você olhando para ela discretamente durante as reuniões das nações Bruder foi ai que eu percebi que você estava apaixonado por ela, eu posso ter um rosto jovem e inocente mas você que eu não sou ingênua.

Vash abaixou a cabeça deixando que a franja cobrisse os olhos envergonhado por Lili ter descoberto, ele pensou que nunca ninguém descobriria mas ele estava enganado, se Lili descobriu outros provavelmente também sabiam, isso fez com que Vash começasse a tremer internamente de medo.

Lili notou o medo dele fazendo com que se sentisse culpada por causar isso mas era necessário porque ela não agüentava mais ver o sofrimento do seu irmão todo dia sem fazer nada. Ela caminhou até ele pegando uma das mãos grandes dele e segurando nas suas pequenas, Vash olhou para ela perguntando com os olhos se outros sabia sobre sua paixão, Lili sorriu antes de responder a pergunta não dita em voz.

\- Não se preocupe eu tenho certeza de que fui a única que notou.

Vash balançou a cabeça tentado organizar a sua mente, ele sentiu Lili apertar levemente a sua mão entes de falar outra vez.

\- Você deveria ir atrás dela.

\- Eu gostaria mas eu tenho uma política de neutralidade.

\- Isso não se aplica a sua vida pessoal Bruder e você sabe que os chefes das nações não ligam para o que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer da nossa vida pessoal.

Vash se sentiu leve depois de anos guardando esse segredo, ele teve que admitir que estava errado em esconder a sua aflição de Lili, ele deu um pequeno sorriso a ela como agradecimento, Lili sorriu antes de falar pela última vez.

\- Descanse Bruder, você precisa depois de tanta emoção -, Ela saiu fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Vash trocou de roupa colocando uma camisa pólo com a bandeira do seu país estampada na frente e uma calça larga de algodão branca, ele deitou na cama adormecendo instantaneamente tendo outro sonho diferente com Natalia.

Ele se viu em lugar com enormes montanhas ao redor todos cobertos de neve. Vash admirou o lugar até que ele de repente viu Natalia a uns 4 metros de distância dele, ela usava um vestido branco com uma coroa com pequenos cristais brilhantes, ela estava idêntica a boneca que ele viu na loja de brinquedos só que mais bonita. Ele correu até ela parando em frente a ela, Natalia sorriu colocando a mão na bochecha direita dele e dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios. 

Vash fechou os olhos em contentamento, quando ele os abriu ficou horrorizado com a visão diante de si. Natalia tinha várias feridas pelo corpo, sangue saia das feridas manchando o vestido branco e a neve, ele se sentiu tonto como se fosse perde a cabeça mas ele teve forças para segurar ela nos braços quando Natalia caiu sem vida no chão, Vash simplesmente ficou alí assistindo sentindo o seu mundo se dividir.

Ele acordou sobressalto suando frio, Vash colocou a mão no coração tentando se acalmar, ele olhou o relógio na mesa ou lado da cama detectando que eram 19:30 horas. Vash franziu uma sobrancelha, ele realmente estava cansado porque dormir amanhã e a tarde toda.

O estômago de Vash roncó em protesto por ficar tanto tempo sem alimento, ele desceu as escadas inda em direção a cozinha encontrando Lili terminando o jantar, ela sorriu para ele.

\- Boa noite Bruder o seu jantar está na geladeira, você quer que eu esquente pra você?

\- Não obrigado eu só vou comer um lanche.

\- Tudo bem então, eu já vou dormi tenho uma reunião bem cedo amanhã, boa noite Bruder.

\- Boa noite Lili durma bem.

Lili saiu deixando ele sozinho na cozinha, Vash foi até a geladeira encontrando queijo e um achocolatado, ele abriu os armários encontrando o pão, depois de terminado o lanche ele subiu as escadas indo para o seu quarto mas ele sabia que não conseguiria dormi depois daquele pesadelo horrível, ele estava preocupado era como se o sonho fosse um aviso de que algo de ruim aconteceria com Natalia, ele rolou na cama tentando não pensar no pior até que a exaustão se apoderasse dele.

Vash acordou mais tarde que de costume, mas a sensação ruim ainda permanecia nele, ele vestiu as suas roupas militares descendo as escadas em direção a cozinha só para pegar uma maçã e sair para a floresta que ficava nos fundos de sua casa talvez o ajudasse a ficar mais calmo.

Ainda estava frio mas ele não se importou, ele caminhou por cerca de uma hora quando ele parou e viu Natalia deitada inconsciente perto de uma árvore, Vash piscou três vezes até ter certeza de que não era uma miragem, ele correu até ela a imagem que ele tinha diante de si o apavorou, era como se ele estivesse vendo a cena do pesadelo que teve ontem mas no lugar de sangue havia contusões no rosto, braços e pernas de Natalia, ele a pegou nos braços no estilo de noiva e correu para a sua casa indo direto para o seu quarto a colocando na cama, ele foi até o banheiro que ficava no quarto enchendo uma vasilha com água e pegando uma toalha de rosto.

Vash molhou a toalha na vasilha limpando o rosto de Natalia, ele ficou aliviado de Lili não esta alí para ver ele chorando não tristeza mas raiva de si mesmo, se ele tivesse indo até ela antes isso não teria acontecido, Vash tocou os rosto de Natalia fazendo um carinho com o polegar na bochecha dela colocando um beijo na testa antes de sair do quarto.

Ele caminhou até a sala em direção ao telefone fixo porque Vash não iria compra um celular porque era caro demais, ele precisava falar com Lili e explica a situação. O telefone tocou três vezes até que Lili atendesse a chamada.

\- Alô?

\- Lili sou eu, eu preciso falar com você.

\- O que houve? Você parece preocupado.

\- E sobre Natalia, eu a encontrei ferida na floresta e a trouxe pra casa.

\- Gott dammit! Ela está bem?

\- Inconsciente mas bem.

\- Oque aconteceu?

\- Eu não sei mas espero descobrir quando ela acorda.

\- Eu estarei em casa a noite qualquer coisa e só me ligar.

\- OK te vejo a noite.

\- Beijos Bruder.

Depois de terminada a ligação Vash foi até a cozinha talvez Natalia tivesse fome quando acordasse. Quase uma hora depois Natalia desceu as escadas encontrando Vash sentado no sofá olhando pela janela, ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, Natalia tomou esse tempo para admirar o homem suíço, ele era tão bonito, a luz do sol refletindo no seu rosto fazendo com que os cabelos dourados brilhasse, Natalia já o tinha notado antes mas parecia que o homem nem sequer notou a sua presença, seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Vash chamou por ela.

\- Natalia?

\- Hum? Desculpe eu estava distraída.

\- Eu percebi, como se sente?

\- Um pouco dolorida fora isso me sento bem.

\- Que bom, você esta com fome? Eu preparei um lanche se você quiser.

\- Obrigada.

Vash conduziu Natalia até a cozinha puxando uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse colocando o lanche na mesa se sentando do outro lado da mesa, Natalia realmente estava com fome ela mal se lembra a última vez que comeu, Vash ficou ali com os braços cruzados observando as contusões no rosto de Natalia, ele se perguntou quem faria isso a ela mas ele voltou a realidade quando ouviu a voz de Natalia.

\- Obrigada pela comida.

\- Disponha.

Eles se encararam por trinta segundos até que Vash finalmente fez a pergunta que tanto martelava a sua mente.

\- Então sobre os seus machucados...eu gostaria de saber sobre isso mas você não precisa me dizer se não quiser.

Natalia mordeu a o lábio inferior ponderando se deveria ou não dizer, ela se lembrou de como ganhou os machucados e não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas saíssem. Vash notou isso e foi até ela se ajoelhando ao lado dela e pegando uma de suas mãos cobrindo com as suas dando um aperto de leve igual como Lili fez com ele no dia anterior isso pareceu acalmar Natalia, ele se levantou puxando a cadeira para perto de Natalia para se sentar, Natalia respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

\- Foi Ivan quem fez isso comigo.

\- Mas porque?

\- Ivan sempre me bate quando fica bêbado.

Isso foi demais para Vash, ele se levantou sem olhar para Natalia indo direto para o seu quarto pegando a sua melhor arma, Natalia se apavorou quando viu Vash descer as escadas com a arma pendurada no ombro, ela correu segurando com força o braço livre dele o impedindo de se mexer.

\- Espere o que você vai fazer?!

\- Vou ensinar a ele o que acontece quando se bate em uma mulher.

\- Não você não pode fazer isso, ele e meu irmão apesar de tudo!

\- Você prefere que ele fique impune? E isso?

\- Eu prefiro que ele faça isso comigo do que com Irina.

\- Mais uma razão para ensinar uma lição a ele.

\- Vash por favor!

\- Não, eu não vou deixa que ele saia impune por machucar a mulher que eu amo!

\- Espere! O que?

Natalia soltou o braço dele ainda não acreditando no que ouviu, Vash por outro lado só se deu conta do que disse um minuto depois sentindo as bochechas esquentar instantâneamente logo depois. Ele baixou a cabeça envergonhado pela revelação prematura, Natalia piscou finalmente digerindo a informação.

\- Você me ama?

Ele não respondeu apenas balançou a cabeça incapaz de confiar na própria voz.

\- Desde quando?

\- Já faz muitos anos, eu não consigo mais lembra.

\- Eu pensei que...Você não notasse a minha presença.

\- E que... eu nunca tive coragem de falar com você antes.

Vash esfregou uma bochecha nervosamente não sabendo mais o que dizer, Natalia o encarou um tempo e o abraçou escondendo o rosto na roupa dele.

\- Obrigada.

Vash deu um pequeno sorriso retribuindo o abraço colocando o rosto no cabelo de Natalia sentindo o cheiro dela, ela tinha cheiro de neve, eles ficaram assim por um tempo até Natalia quebra o abraço. Vash esqueceu pelo menos por hoje a vontade de matar Ivan mas ele prometeu que nada o impediria de atirar no russo se ele machucasse Natalia ou Irina novamente.

A noite Lili chegou e conversou com Natalia, não foi surpresa nenhuma que Lili ficou apavorada quando Natalia disse que Vash pretendia atira em Ivan mas se tranquilizou qundo soube que Natalia o convenceu a desistir, ela também ficou feliz de saber que Vash finalmente revelou mesmo que forma desajeitada os seus sentimentos por Natalia. Na hora de dormi ficou decidido que Natalia iria dormi no quarto junto com Lili já que a casa só tinha dois quartos e o sofá daria dor terríveis nas costas, Vash até emprestou o pijama que Lili deu a ele.

Uma semana depois Natalia disse que teria que volta para casa, isso cortou o coração dele porque ele não suportaria ficar sem ela, então ele saiu sem dar explicação as garotas indo até uma joalheria comprando o melhor par de anéis da loja ignorando a pequena voz dentro de sua cabeça gritando por ele está gastando dinheiro num objeto tão inútil como aquele.

Ele chegou em casa e pediu para que Natalia ficasse só mais uma noite, Natalia aceitou, mais um noite não faria mal. Lili informou que teria que teria que sair para Vaduz resolver assuntos do seu governo, sim hoje a noite Vash Zwingli iria mostra a Natalia o quanto ele queria que ela ficasse em sua vida para sempre, hoje ele a faria sua definitivamente.

Agora que só tinha os dois na casa e já era noite era hora de colocar o plano em prática, Vash foi até o quarto de Lili deixando um bilhete que dizia, 'me encontre no quarto', sem mais informações. Vash deitou na cama esperando por Natalia, ele sorriu imaginando que como sua vida mudaria drasticamente daqui pra frente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Natalia batendo na porta.

\- Vash você está ai? Eu recebi o seu bilhete.

Ele se levantou indo até a porta abrindo e dando espaço para que ela entrasse trancando a porta logo em seguida, ele não queria que ela saísse sem pelo menos ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Natalia notou isso arqueando uma sobrancelha se perguntando o porque dele está agindo estranho.

\- Vash esta tudo bem? Você vem agindo estranho o dia todo.

\- Eu tenho uma proposta pra você.

\- Ah é? E qual seria?

Vash pegou a mão de Natalia a levando perto da cama soltando a mão dela logo em seguida, ele abriu uma gaveta da mesa onde ficava o despertador tirando uma caixa pequena preta, ele se virou de frente para ela respirando fundo, agora era a hora.

\- Eu sei que eu deveria fazer um discurso antes de te perguntar mas você sabe que eu não sou bom nessas coisas românticas então eu vou perguntar de uma vez, Natalia Arlovskaya você aceita se casar comigo?

Vash abriu a caixa revelando dois anéis de ouro com pequenas pedrinhas na cor verde e roxo, Natalia colocou as mãos na boca sentido os olhos marejar tentando impedir que as lágrimas saíssem mas sem sucesso.

\- Da, eu aceito me casar com você Vash.

Vash tinha um sorriso inigualável no rosto, ele pegou a mão de Natalia colocando o anel no dedo levando a mão a boca para colocar um beijo no dedo vestido com o anel, Natalia colocou o outro anel na mão de Vash beijando igual como ele fez anteriormente com ela. Natalia enrolou os braços no pescoço dele o puxando para que ela pudesse finalmente dar o primeiro beijo real deles, porque até agora eles só se beijaram na testa ou na bochecha mas hoje eles poderiam beijar como um verdadeiro casal.

Vash achou estranho no início porque ele nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes mas logo a estranheza foi substituída pelo prazer, para Natalia não foi diferente, ela nunca teve esse tipo de intimidade antes com alguém mas ela ficou feliz de descobrir isso com ele. De repente Vash teve uma ideia, ele pegou a cintura de Natalia a puxando até que o corpo dela ficasse colado no dele, ele passou a língua pelas costuras dos lábios dela fazendo Natalia germer o suficiente para escorregar a língua na boca dela, tudo o que ele pensou foi 'Gott como isso e bom!'.

Natalia segurou os fios da nuca de Vash em uma mão o puxando levemente fazendo ele ofegar no beijo, eles gostariam de continuar mas o oxigênio era necessário para os pulmões do casal. Eles ficaram alguns segundos ofegantes para então retornar ao beijo dessa vez mais apaixonado, Vash deslizou Natalia devagar na cama, ele não tinha certeza para onde iria a parti de agora a única coisa que ele sabia que ele não queria parar.

Ele desconectou o beijo colando uma mão na bochecha dela, Natalia fechou os olhos aproveitando o calor que a mão dele transmitia a ela, ela o puxou para mais um beijo colocando a mão por baixo do pijama listrado raspando as unhas no abdômen fazendo Vash gemer de prazer, ele quebrou o beijo voltando logo em seguida beijando Natalia com mais paixão, ele não sabia que um simples ato pudesse fazer tanto efeito nele dessa forma.

Vash colocou as mãos na bainha do pijama de Natalia levantando até o quadril dela, ele passou as mãos pelas coxas, Natalia aproveitou o momento para desabotoar a camisa dele deslizando a camisa pelos ombros dele, ela quebrou o beijo passando mão pelo peito recém exposto memorizando cada parte dele com o tato, Natalia sorriu sabendo que ela foi a única a ver o corpo definido dele sempre escondido pelo uniforme militar que ele usava, ela deslizou as mãos até os ombros enroscando os dedos no cabelo dourado o puxando para um beijo.

Se sentindo mais confiante Vash quebrou o beijo deslizando o resto do pijama de Natalia a deixando apenas de calcinha e sutiã de pano da cor rosa, voltou dessa vez beijando o queixo descendo pela mandíbula, pescoço, clavícula parando no decote dela, ele lambeu e chupando o topo do seio esquerdo enquanto o outro ele massageava com a outra mão. Natalia gemeu baixinho puxando levemente o cabelo dele enquanto a outra arranhava as costas deixando que linhas vermelhas surgissem na pele dele.

Vash beijou a boca de Natalia já sentindo as calças ficarem apertadas, ele esfregou a ereção nas partes íntimas dela, Natalia gemeu no beijo e Vash repetiu o ato dessa vez mais rápido e com mais fricção, ele sentiu um nó se formando na barriga, Vash acelerou a fricção até sentir o seu primeiro orgasmo.

Ele apoiou o peso do tronco dele nos braços com medo de que a esmagasse com o seu peso, Natalia esperou Vash respirar normalmente para então tira a calça manchada pelo sêmen deixando só a cueca boxes com a estampa da bandeira da Suíça, voltando a beijar Natalia ele tinha certeza de que estava viciado nos beijos dela. Ele parou o beijo olhando para os seios ainda vestidos com o sutiã rosa, Natalia apoiou a parte superior do corpo com os cotovelos na cama dando mais facilidade para que ele desfazer o sutiã e jogar no chão, Vash olhou para os seios perfeitos com fome, Natalia tentou se cobrir com os braços envergonhada mas Vash segurou os braços dela gentilmente.

\- Não precisa ter vergonha de mim você e linda.

\- E que... essa e a primeira vez que alguém me vê assim.

\- Eu fico feliz de ser o primeiro. 'E eu vou ser o único', foi o que ele pensou.

\- Eu fico feliz de ser a primeira de ver você assim também. 

Vash voltou a sua atenção aos seios de Natalia eles pareciam deliciosos, ele se abaixou levando um na boca e brincando com o outro com na mão fazendo Natalia arquear as costas enquanto segurava com força os lençóis da cama, Vash trocou de posição para dar atenção ambos os seios, ele foi descendo colocando beijos até chegar na última vestimenta, ele esfregou a intimidade dela dela por cima da calcinha sentindo os sucos molharem os dedos mesmo através do pano, ele gostaria de continua mas ele queria ter a aprovação dela antes, ele parou para olhar nos olhos dela antes de perguntar.

\- Natalia tem certeza de que quer continuar? Podemos para se você quiser.

\- Nyet eu quero continua, eu quero fazer amor com você, por favor Vash não me negue isso. 

\- Como você desejar liebe.

Ele tirou a última vestimenta dela finalmente a vendo em toda a sua glória, ela realmente parecia uma rainha branca de neve, Vash se abaixou dando leves beijos na coxa até chegar no núcleo lambendo todos os sucos que ela tinha a oferecer com se fosse um lobo matando a cede em um riacho no dia mais quente do verão. Natalia gemeu alto demais agradecendo por Lili não esta em casa porque se estivesse ela com certeza teria ouvido o seu grito de prazer.

Vash parou com a administração da feminilidade de Natalia para beijar a boca dela fazendo com que ela sentisse o próprio gosto através da boca dele, sem quebrar o beijo Natalia o virou de costas para a cama, ela desconectou o beijo para olhar para ele colocando a mão no inchaço pulsante da cueca dele.

\- Eu quero retribuir o favor.

\- Natalia você não precisa fazer isso.

\- Mas eu quero te agradar também, por favor Vash.

Vash solto um suspiro em derrota, porque ele sabia que não podia negar nada a ela.

\- Tudo bem eu sou todo seu agora.

Natalia sorriu como uma criança que ganha um doce depois de sair do dentista, sem pressa ela tirou a cueca libertando o comprimento rígido dele, Vash solto um silvo quando o ar frio tocou a sua pele aquecida. O nervosismo tomou conta de Natalia, ela queria agradar o seu noivo mas ela não tinha certeza de como fazer isso direito, ela fechou os olhos respirando fundo deixando que os seus instintos a guiasse.

Natalia lambeu os lábios inclinando a cabeça passando a língua pela excitação pulsante provando a pré-ejaculação amarga, Vash gemeu segurando uma mecha de cabelo loiro prateado dos cabelos na mão enquanto a outra segurava os lençóis em punho. Natalia colocou o comprimento de Vash na boca balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo raspando os dentes no músculo quente fazendo com que Vash se contorce-se praticamente gritando de tanto prazer, Natalia sorriu internamente feliz de agradar o seu noivo já que ela não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo.

Vash colocou as mãos nos ombros de Natalia, ela parou olhando para ele com a respiração instável, bochechas rosadas e olhos semicerrados, ela se perguntou se fez algo errado para que ele pedisse que ela parasse.

\- Fiz algo de errado.

\- Nein... Mas eu não vou durar se você continua.

Vash a puxou gentilmente para um beijo a virando para que ela ficasse deitada, ele se posicionou na entrada dela, ele não sabia muito sobre sexo mas sabia que sendo a primeira vez dela (e dele também) era possível que ela sentisse alguma dor, ele não queria causar dor a ela mas ele não tinha escolha.

\- Pode doer um pouco mas eu prometo que vou ser gentil.

\- Eu confio em você.

Vash segurou a mão dela entrelaçando os dedos, - aperte a minha mão se você sentir dor OK?-

Natalia acenou com a cabeça passando o braço livre pelo ombro dele, Vash respirou fundo afundando devagar no calor dela a esticando com o seu comprimento o tempo todo olhando para o rosto dela notando os sinais de desconforto no semblante dela, ele parou quando sentiu uma barreira sabendo que era aqui onde a dor começava, ele beijou as bochechas rosadas dela esperando que ela se acostumasse com ele, quando ele sentiu ela relaxar Vash quebrou a barreira se enterrando completamente nela.

Natalia gritou de dor apertando a mão entrelaçada com força, lágrimas mancharam a sua pele perfeita, Vash beijou as suas lágrimas, boca e pescoço tentando com aqueles gestos trazer algum tipo de consolo a ela, ele não se mecheu até que ela desse permissão.

Quando Natalia se acalmou ela mexeu os quadris dando permissão para que ele começar os movimentos, Vash acenou com a cabeça começando com movimentos suaves, ele teve que morde o lábio inferior tentando se concentra para não gozar logo, mas era difícil com Natalia sendo tão apertada, ele se abaixou perto do ouvido dela sussurrando palavras doces para que ela não esquecesse o quanto ele estava feliz de fazer amor com ela.

\- Eu te amo, eu te amo tanto, Gott Natalia você está tão apertada.

Quando ela encontrou os seus movimentos foi a deixa para que ele acelerasse os movimentos de vai e vem, Vash se abaixou beijando os lábios de Natalia, ela gemeu no beijo sentindo o nó se forma na barriga, ela não sabia o que era mas sabia que quando chegasse seria o seu limite. Vash sentiu as paredes internas dela aperta o seu membro, esse provavelmente era o sinal de que ela estava perto, ele tirou o comprimento deixando só a ponta e batendo todo o caminho repetindo o processo até que Natalia viu a sua visão embaça gritando quando ela finalmente chegou ao êxtase, Vash continuou batendo quando sentiu os sucos de Natalia revestir o seu membro, ele acelerou até o seu máximo quando ele finalmente sentiu o nó se formando na barriga novamente fazendo com que ele ejacula-se logo em seguida.

Ele caiu em cima dela adormecendo devido a exaustão do ato de amor, ele acordou com Natalia mexendo no seu cabelo.

\- Descupe liebe eu acabei dormindo em você.

\- Não tem problema eu entendo.

Vash saiu dela rolando de lado a trazendo para que ela se deitasse perto dele com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele, Natalia puxou os lençóis cobrindo os dois, Vash beijou a testa dela sorrindo em contentamento, a sua rainha branca de neve finalmente e sua definitivamente, foi o seu último pensamento antes de dormi.

Dois anos depois nasceu o primeiro filho do casal, eles o nomearam de Varick Arlovskaya Zwingli, o bebê tinha os cabelos prateados de Natalia e os olhos de Vash, ele também teve gastar para fazer mais um quarto para o bebê, ele não reclamou já que o dinheiro gasto era necessário e ele era faria tudo pelo seu filho. O bebê também foi bastante mimado por Lili e Irina, principalmente por Lili porque ela agora tinha alguém com quem brincar.

Vash ficou admirando Natalia cantar uma canção de ninar para o filho em sua língua nativa, ela beijou o rosto e os bracinhos do bebê quando ele dormiu, ela colocou o bebê no berço admirando mais um pouco até que sentiu os braços fortes do marido a abraçando por trás dando um beijo no pescoço dela.

\- Ich liebe dich.

\- Eu também te amo.

Eles encostaram as testa juntas olhando para o seu bebê até que decidiram ir para o seu quarto. As vezes quando Vash olha para o passado ele mesmo se pergunta como ele pôde ficar tanto tempo sem Natalia porque ele não consegue mais se imaginar sem Natalia e o seu filho, seja como for Vash finalmente encontrou a felicidade completa em Natalia, a sua eterna rainha branca de neve.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler


End file.
